


A Peaky Blinders Chat Fic

by rotten boy (orphan_account), undrscrcailin



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, a whole lotta gay shit, chat fic, coffee shop AU, i wrote the first two chapters ages ago but I thought I’d continue this shit, nsfw mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rotten%20boy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/undrscrcailin/pseuds/undrscrcailin
Summary: modern au, were Finn and ada are twins, aberama and Polly are just good friends, Michael and Bonnie are gay, and Jessie needs to calm the fuck down





	1. Finn gets a date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago but found it again, and thought it would be fun to continue it.  
Pester me @cailinhatesgod

3:36 pm

Finn created ‘meme lords but Finn is gay’  
Finn added Bonnie  
Finn added Michael  
Finn added Ada   
Finn added Jessie

Finn: GUYS   
Bonnie: wot  
Finn: I have a crush  
Michael: who is it this time  
Ada: OMG FINNY WHOOOO  
Finn: his name is Isiah and he comes to the coffee shop everyday on my shift and he’s sooooo cute and sweet and tips me like five bucks ughhhhh  
Jessie: is he that dude that you always make heart eyes at as he walks away  
Finn: ya  
Bonnie: you’re so fucking gay what the fuck  
Finn: You and Michael fucked so hard last night I had to wear headphones   
Bonnie: fuck you  
Jessie: he’s saving himself for Isiah, Bonnie. Come fuck me instead ;)

Michael removed Jessie  
Ada removed Michael   
Bonnie removed ada

Finn: for fucks sake guys.  
Bonnie: B) 

Finn added Michael  
Bonnie removed Michael  
Bonnie removed Finn

Bonnie: there can be only one

Bonnie deleted group

-

Finn created ‘fuck you guys’  
Finn added Michael  
Finn added ada  
Finn added Jessie  
Finn added Bonnie

Finn: let’s try this again  
Finn: how do I flirt with Isiah  
Bonnie: punch him in the face  
Ada: nO  
Bonnie: well that’s what I did to Michael and now we’re fucking  
Jessie: yes but Michael was never right in the head

Michael left group  
Finn added Michael

Finn: can we all calm down please I need genuine help!!  
Ada: do that snazzy thing in coffee shop aus where you put your name on the lid of his coffee with your number and a wonky face  
Finn: ok I’ll try that the   
Jessie: ask him if he wants to know about the communist manifesto   
Finn: no  
Michael: just ask him out after a shift.  
Finn: nah to boring. I’m gonna go with adas idea  
Bonnie: strip tease.

Finn removed Bonnie.

-

Finn added Bonnie  
Finn renamed chat ‘ada I owe u my lif’

Finn: IM GAY   
Michael: we know. Everyone on this chat is gay. It’s a gay shit show. It is literally pouring down gay upon this chat. Look at it. My socks are soaked with gay. Where’s my umbrealla because my nice new suits about to become soggy with gay. Small gay men are literally hanging off my coat.  
Jessie: I don’t know how you guys fucking put up with this. I’m ouTTIE  
Ada: get your ass back here  
Jessie: yes ma’am  
Bonnie: please no bdsm on the group chat. Save that for the bedroom and your pms.  
Jessie: you were calling Michael daddy on the group chat yesterday and sent a dick pic here cause you thought it was to Michaels pm and refused to delete it because it was quote on quote: a work of art. So shut the fuck up.  
Finn: uRGhhhhH  
Ada: finn tell me about what happened  
Finn: THANK YOU  
Finn: basically I did the thing and he tEXTED ME ASKING IF I WANTED TO GO FOR A DRINK SO I SAID YEAH AND WE WENT OUT AND GOT COFFEE AND HAD LINCH AT A RESTRAUNT AND HE BOUHT ME LUNCH AND IM SO GAY IM SO SO GAY HE KISSED ME CHEEK AND WE HELD HANDS FOR A BIT AND THEN HE WENT HOME  
Ada: is that why when you care home you screamed in your pillow for an hour  
Finn: YEAH  
Bonnie: image.png  
Bonnie: oh fuck  
Jessie: please make sure you loOK AT WHERE YOU ARE SENDING YOUR DICK PICS

Jessie has removed Bonnie

Finn: I’m in love.


	2. Finn hates his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pester me @cailinhatesgod on tumblr

Finn has created group  
Finn named group ‘meme lords’  
Finn added Jessie  
Finn added ada  
Finn added Michael  
Finn added Bonnie  
Finn added Isiah

Finn: guys this is Isiah 

Bonnie renamed chat ‘Finn sucks mad cock’  
Finn removed Bonnie   
Jessie renamed chat ‘communism will win!’

Finn: Michael control your boyfriend please  
Finn: anyway!!! This is Isiah   
Isiah: hey  
Ada: hi!  
Jessie: would you be interested in becoming a communist?

Finn removed Jessie  
Ada added Jessie  
Michael added Bonnie

Isiah: lol   
Finn: CAN WE PLEASE BE REASONABLE ABOUT THIS  
Ada: ok ok   
Ada: hi Isiah, I’m ada. I’m Finns twin sister and, frankly, the more attractive one. My girlfriend is Jessie eden, ignore her when she starts rambling about communism. Just to be clear, if you hurt my brother, I will make sure your dick ends up in a box on my bedside table. :)  
Isiah: uh ok  
Finn: fucking hell I said introduce yourself not terrorise him!!!!  
Ada: ;)  
Bonnie: sup foo’ I’m Bonnie I box and I suck Michael’s dick  
Michael: the only reason I put up with Bonnie is because he gives good hugs  
Jessie: ‘hugs’

-

Finn opened private chat

Finn: I’m sorry about them :((  
Isiah: haha it’s ok finn. Honestly they seem pretty cool  
Finn: :)  
Finn: hey what are you doing right now?  
Isiah: uhhh working on an assignment   
Finn: wanna go get a coffee?  
Isiah: sure. I need a break from this fucking thing.   
Finn: :)

-

Finn renamed chat ‘Dysfunctional Family™️’

Finn: have you guys seen my jacket  
John: which one  
Finn: the cool one with the tiger on the back  
John: I’m wearing it  
Finn: why????  
John: I got a date and I’m tryna get laid  
Finn: ughhhHhH  
Arthur: you can borrow one of mine if you want, mate  
Finn: too big. Thanks tho artie  
Finn: I’m cock blocking you from now on, John

-

Finn: what did I miss  
Jessie: Bonnie and Michael got into a fight, and from what I can deduce, they are probably fucking each other  
Finn: oh great  
Ada: so Isiah tell us about yourself  
Isiah: uhh I’m 16, I live with my dad and like drawing  
Jessie: oooo an artist  
Ada: what are your intentions with my brother  
Finn: aDA  
Ada: :))  
Finn: fucking hellllllll

Finn deleted group


End file.
